Caught
by syntia.amano
Summary: Setelah kembali dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu hubungan Tsuna dan Dino makin akrab. Tapi hal yang sama tidak terjadi dengan hubungan Dino dan Hibari. Namun kenapa saat Dino akan pergi, Hibari malah menyanderanya? BUON COMPLEANNO KYOUYA!


Title : Caught

Pairing : D18

Disclaimer by Amano-sensei

Summary : Setelah kembali dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu hubungan Tsuna dan Dino makin akrab. Tapi hal yang sama tidak terjadi dengan hubungan Dino dan Hibari. Namun kenapa saat akan Dino pergi, Hibari malah menyanderanya? BUON COMPLEANNO KYOUYA!

* * *

><p>Syntia : Lebih cepat sehari sih tapi...<p>

All : Buon compleanno Kyouya!

Hibari : Kalian mengingat hal yang nggak perlu.

Dino : Kyouya, setidaknya kau harus menghargai niat baik orang lain

Syntia : Tenang, karena ini hari ultahmu kamu cukup membalasnya tanpa memukulku, aku sudah senang kok

Hibari : Oh, kau merencanakan sesuatu ya? Kami Korosu.

Syntia : Glek! DINO TAHAN HIBARI!

Dino : Cepat lari! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini!

Syntia : WARNING! Shounen-ai, maybe typo!

O.O

"Dino-san!"panggil Tsuna saat melihat cowok itu keluar dari salah satu hotel dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya dikelilingi para anak buahnya. Lelaki berambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

"Selamat siang, Tsuna,"sapa Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Ah!"

"Apa ada yang aneh?"tanyanya sambil melirik Romario dan anak buah Dino yang lain.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir kalau Dino-san mirip dengan TYL Dino-san."

"Eh? Apa itu artinya aku bisa senang?"tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi baik itu Dino-san yang sekarang ataupun yang TYL semua tetap Dino-san,"ujar Tsuna yang teringat insiden TYL Dino jatuh dari tangga.

"Hahaha, bagus kalau begitu karena bos akan selalu sama,"tawa Romario dan yang lainnya.

"Apa itu maksudnya?"kesal Dino pada tawa anak buahnya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san?"

"Eh? Kyouya? Memangnya ada apa?"bingung Dino.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Hibari-san terlihat lebih sering meng-kami korosu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Bos,"bisik Romario dengan tampang serius. Dino mengangguk.

"Tsuna, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan meneleponmu. Sampai nanti!"pamit Dino lalu masuk ke dalam mobil didampingi beberapa anak buahnya. "Romario, antarkan Tsuna kembali. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka."

"Baik."

"Eh? Itu… tapi itu sama sekali tidak perlu."

"Tsuna, kau itu kan orang penting untukku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu." Tsuna berpikir sejenak. "Lagipula mungkin ada yang akan mengincarmu setelah kau menghampiriku hari ini,"bisik Dino.

"EHHH?" Tsuna langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Ya, meskipun aku tidak yakin itu perlu. Tapi selama kita merahasiakan kau sebagai Vongola Decimo, aku tetap bertanggung jawab melindungimu sebagai sesama murid Reborn,"bisik Dino lagi. Tsuna menganggukkan kepala meski enggan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu, Reborn dan yang lain!"

"Selamat jalan Dino-san." Dino memandangi wajah Tsuna yang terlihat murung. Dia membuka pintu kemudian memeluk Tsuna. "Eh? Eh? Dino-san?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau bisa percaya pada Kyouya, karena dia muridku,"hibur Dino masih tetap berbisik di telinga Tsuna. Dino melepaskan pelukannya beberapa detik kemudian. "Sampai jumpa!"

O.O

"_Sampai jumpa!"_

Hibari melemparkan beberapa berkas lagi ke atas meja dengan kesal. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasa kesal.

"Hibari ada perkelahian, perkelahian!"ujar Hibird sambil kembali di tempat favoritnya, pundak kebesaran Hibari XDD

"Sepertinya ada kesenangan,"senyum sinis Hibari kemudian membuka pintu ruangan komite kedisiplinan.

"HIE! Hibari-san?"jerit Tsuna. Dia baru saja hendak kabur saat tangan Hibari mencengkeran kerah seragamnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan Herbivore?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sampai jumpa!"

"Lalu kenapa sepertinya kau takut melihat wajahku.

GLEK!

"Mana mungkin aku bilang wajah Hibari-san saat ini seperti orang yang baru bertemu selingkuhan suaminya!"jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Aura mendung penuh halilintar dan badai seperti terlihat sebagai latar belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Tsuna tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Herbivore? Bicara atau kami korosu!"

"HIE! Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya saja saat memikirkan Hibarinya berdiri bersama Baby Lambo dan Gokudera…" Bayangan TYL kemudian muncul di kepala Tsuna. "Ah, tapi sepuluh tahun lagi rasanya sudah tidak aneh."

"Jangan mencampur kehidupan sekarang dan sepuluh tahu yang lalu, atau kami korosu!"ancam Hibari kesal.

"HIE! Permisi!" lari Tsuna yang merasakan energi berbahaya di sekeliling Hibari.

"Hibari! Hibari! Je…"

PLAK!

Dan Hibird pun gepeng di tangan Hibari.

O.O

"Jadi, seperti yang aku bilang dari tadi kalau aku akan kembali ke Itali,"jelas Dino takut, karena dari tadi sepertinya Hibari mengeluarkan aura mendekat, kami korosu. Jadi Dino terpaksa mengatakannya lewat handphone padahal jarak mereka hanya 50 meter. Kalau lebih dekat lagi kayaknya Dino bakal babak belur deh.

"Dimana anak buahmu?"Tanya Hibari sambil melirik ke arah parkiran apartemennya.

"Mereka aku suruh kembali dulu, 10 menit lagi mungkin mereka akan tiba. Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka selalu mencemaskanku." Hibari memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Masuk!"suruhnya lalu berbalik. Dino menatapnya kebingungan. Di satu waktu dia bisa garang tapi disatu waktu bisa sangat jinak. Seperti membesarkan kucing liar, putus Dino kemudian dengan hati-hati masuk ke sarang singa. Kalau dia tiba-tiba disambut tonfa melayang kan gawat.

"Maaf mengganggu,"salamnya kemudian melepaskan sepatu. Hibari menunggunya di depan ruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa?"tawarnya, Dino jadi sedikit waspada.

"Ti… tidak usah, kau kenapa Kyouya tidak biasanya…"

GLEK!

Dino menelan ludah saat mata Hibari kembali memandangnya sebagai mangsa. "Air putih! Air putih saja!"

"Hmm." Hibari berbalik ke arah dapur sementara Dino menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Dia duduk di sofa tamu Hibari sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasinya. Rasanya umurnya semakin singkat setiap kali bertemu dengan Hibari.

Hibari menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Dino kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menyalakan televisi. "Err… Kyouya apa kau marah?"Tanya Dino takut-takut. Dia mencoba melirik Hibari yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku sudah bilang pada Tsuna…" Tangan Hibari yang sejak tadi sibuk mengganti channel tiba-tiba terhenti. "Kyouya?"

"Kau mengatakannya pada Herbivore itu dulu?" Nada suaranya datar.

"Iya, bagaimanapun juga dia kan alasan aku bertemu denganmu." Hibari terdiam. Karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa akhirnya Dino meminum air putihnya. "Eh? Hibari apa…"

BRUGH!

Tubuh Dino terjatuh dari sofa, matanya terpejam. Hibari mengambil handphone di saku jas Dino dan menekan nomor telepon anak buahnya.

O.O

"Hmm aku dimana?"Tanya Dino kepada dirinya sendiri saat membuka mata. Ruangan di sekitarnya gelap gulita. Dan rasanya di pergelangan tangannya ada sesuatu yang dingin. Dia menyeret tangannya.

CLAK

Dino membuka mata lebar. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya lagi.

CLAK CLAK

Kali ini dia langsung melirik ke arah tangannya. Kedua tangannya di borgol di tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun." Dino menatap sosok itu. Matanya masih belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Namun perlahan dia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kyou-ya?"bingungnya. Hibari hanya memakai kemeja panjang tanpa mengenakan celana. Dia langsung memandangi dirinya sendiri. "Eh? Kenapa aku tidak pakai apapun?"jeritnya panik.

"Aku melepaskannya. Bukannya beberapa orang suka tidur telanjang?" Dino memandang Hibari bingung.

"Kyouya apa maksud borgol ini? Dan ini dimana?"

"Kita masih di apartemenku meskipun mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan pindah."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah bicara pada anak buahmu. Jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan mencarimu sampai nanti pagi."

"Kyouya, apa maksud semua ini?"bingungnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa motif Hibari sampai melakukan hal ini. Menjualnya ke Family lain? Tidak Kyouya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dunia mafia. Memutilasinya? Tidak, Kyouya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan manusia, satu-satunya sahabatnya cuma Hibird. Memukulinya sampai babak belur? Setiap hari juga begitu, apa bedanya? Me… Dino terdiam, dia memandang Hibari takut-takut. "K... Kyouya… kau tidak bermaksud untuk…" Dino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya terlalu takut kalau Hibari mengiyakannya.

"Kau ingin pergi dariku."

"Bukan!"

"Tapi kau tidak akan kembali."

"Tidak kalau Tsuna membutuhkan bantuanku dan aku ada urusan di Jepang aku akan kembali." Hibari semakin mendekatinya. "Err… Kyouya?" Hibari mendorong tubuhnya hingga kembali terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan memikirkan herbivore itu malam ini." Perlahan Hibari membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kyouya!"protes Dino yang pucat pasi, tebakannya hampir jadi kenyataan! Tangan Kyouya mulai membelai tubuhnya. "Kyo…" Hibari meneruskannya tanpa mempedulikan erangan protes dari Dino. Akhirnya Dino menghela nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kyouya lihat aku!"suruhnya tapi Hibari tidak mempedulikannya. "Kyouya!"panggil Dino lagi. Nada suaranya menyerukan perintah. Hibari memandangnya ogah-ogahan. "Sekarang jam berapa?"tanyanya. Hibari memelototinya. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali nggak penting. Seharusnya Dino mengatakan sesuatu yang lain kan? Menyuruh Kyouya untuk menghentikan tindakan Kyouya dengan beribu-ribu alasan atau malah mengucapkan kalimat ajaib itu. Tapi sekarang jam berapa? Kepala Kyouya semakin pusing.

"Satu… satu malam…"jawab Hibari yang mencoba mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Dino yang aneh itu.

"Untunglah, masih ada waktu sebelum jam keberangkatan." Pernyataan itu langsung menghubungkan sirkuit otak Hibari.

"Kau masih berniat untuk pergi?"Tanya Hibari lengkap dengan aura mistisnya.

"Eh? Kyouya?" Dengan kasar satu-satunya baju yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu dilempaskannya dan dilemparkan ke lantai. "Huwaaa! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kyouya!"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Dino menghela nafas lagi.

"Kyouya, lihat aku sekarang!"perintahnya.

"Beraninya kau menyuruhku Herbivore." Aura pembunuh Hibari mulai keluar.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Hibari kembali tenang. "Buon compleanno, Kyouya."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri,"senyum Dino. Wajah Hibari yang datar tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau… kau tidak perlu mengingatnya,"ujar Hibari sambil memalingkan muka.

"Tapi aku harus mengingatnya, karena di hari itu kau terlahir." Hibari terdiam. "Sebenarnya aku berniat mengatakannya padamu saat makan malam."

"Makan malam?"bingung Hibari.

"Aku sudah memesan meja di salah satu restoran, tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak perlu lagi."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"tanyanya. Dino tersenyum lagi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini nanti, tapi kau sudah bertindak duluan."

"Jadi, kau mengatakan kalau aku…"

"Huwaa! Tidak! Tidak!" Hibari merengut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya. Bisa kau lepaskan borgol ini?" Hibari menurutinya. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau punya hobi seperti ini." Hibari terdiam kaku tiba-tiba. "Eh? Ja… jangan bilang kalau itu… BORGOL ALAUDE?"

O.O

Keesokan harinya di Namimori Chuu...

"Oi Herbivore!"

"HIE! Hi… Hibari-san… a… ada apa?"Tanya Tsuna takut-takut. Dia menyesali kenapa dia membiarkan Yamamoto menggeret Gokudera beberapa saat yang lalu. Hibari melemparkan sesuatu yang langsung di tangkapnya. Sebuah bungkusan. "Ano… Hibari-san ini…"

"Itu titipan dari Dino,"ujarnya kemudian pergi. Tsuna menatap bungkusan itu, Hibari kemudian kembali ke bungkusan itu. Perlahan dia mulai membukanya sambil berdoa kalau bungkusan itu bukan keisengan Reborn yang disalurkan lewat orang lain "Kue kering?"bingungnya. Kue kering berbentuk hati. "Apa ini maksudnya perayaan? Tapi valentine kan sudah lewat. Eh? Tunggu. Rasanya tadi Hibari-san menyebut Dino-san dengan namanya langsung. Eh? Eh? Masa sih…" Tsuna menatap kepergian Hibari dengan berbagai pikiran berkecambuk di otaknya.

* * *

><p>Syntia : XD Tsuna terkadang hyper intuition-mu benar-benar…<p>

Tsuna : Hiks, hiks, aku selalu dapat peran seperti itu

Syntia : Seharusnya kamu bangga

Gaoi : Bangga karena dikerjain?

Syntia : Sudahlah, biar nggak lama-lama Hibari dan Dino aja udah pergi berduaan ntah kemana. Kami ucapkan sekali lagi…

All : BUON COMPLEANNO HIBARI KYOUYA!

Syntia : And

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
